The Dragon Reborn/Chapter 54
Summary Mat thinks he can climb up to the wall of the Stone from a nearby rooftop. He sees someone, scaling the wall of the Stone. He has his fireworks bundle and a tin box with a coal in it. Then he feels blades at his throats. He sees some people, wearing black veils which makes them Aiel. Juilin arrives and questions the reason the Aiel are on the rooftops and the Aiel respond to him with the same question. Juilin says he is trying to right a wrong he did someone. The leader of the Aeil says he is Rhuarc, and means no harm as long as an alarm is not given. Mat admits he wants to rescue some friends in the Stone. Juilin says he can help Mat get the girls out by pretending Mat is a thief he is bringing to the jail. Mat decides to create a diversion with the fireworks, however the explosion is much larger than he expected and he is able to enter the Stone through the hole. Inside, Mat encounters Defenders of the Stone. There are too many for Mat until Juilin joins him and they begin to fight their way to the jail. The alarm gong begins to sound. Rand hears the alarm gongs after Mat sets off his fireworks but could not pay attention to them. Callandor is close now, he can get rid of the dreams. Egwene was dreaming about Rand and that Mat is coming. She could remember what happened when Liandrin captured her. She is in a cell with Elayne and Nynaeve, laying on a bare floor. She asks Elayne if they are still shielded. Nynaeve says she tried to Heal them, and cannot. Amico is sitting outside the door maintaining the shield. Egwene remembers Liandrin saying they are bait. She remembers her dreams of Rand and Callandor and realizes they are bait for Rand. She is puzzled though by her dreams of Mat and Perrin. Egwene says she still has the Dream ter'angreal and can use the World of Dreams to get them out. She drifts to sleep. She finds she is no longer shielded. She goes to the heart of the Stone and finds Joiya Byir and shields her. Then she goes to see if she can find a way to rescue herself, along with Nynaeve and Elayne. Hopper helps Perrin kill the guards on a door he must pass. The guards were startled to see wolves there. He breaks the lock on the door and goes in the room. He finds Faile, and smashes the bolts holding her, and she disappears. He was only looking at an image of her so he continues trying to find her. Mat is fighting High Lord Darlin and is not finding any openings. Finally Mat attacks all out and is able to sweep his feet out, then crack him on the head. Mat thinks he sees Rand trotting through a hallway but believes he must be mistaken. He and Juilin are looking for a shortcut passage the High Lords use to get to the jail cells. Characters * Mat * Rand * Nynaeve * Juilin Sandar * Rhuarc * Gaul * Egwene * Elayne * Joiya Byir * Perrin * Hopper (wolf) * Faile * Darlin Sisnera Referenced * Thom * Aludra * Liandrin * Amico Nagoyin Places * Tear * Stone of Tear * Tel'aran'rhiod Referenced * Caemlyn * Tar Valon Items * [[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]] Referenced * Callandor